How to Deal With Stupidity
by LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm
Summary: Ever notice how many hunters will just leave the hunt at the drop of a hat? I'm here to stop that.


"I'm becoming a huntress because all boys are stupid and only want one thing!" Sandy Manette declared boldly to a fellow camper Liz Sanders. Liz, a daughter of Athena and three years her senior, lowered the volume on her zune and glanced up at her. Liz had been innocently trying to read. The two were hanging out in the half-finished library Annabeth seemed to have forgotten about since she started her shrine to Luke in Olympus.

Silly girl she was, trying to read in a library.

In truth Liz normally came here to get away from the rest of the campers. For some reason she was the Camp Whale and all the little half-blood newbie lampreys just attached themselves to her underbelly.

Sandy, daughter of Apollo and barely twelve, stood with her fists firmly planted on her barely protruding hips awaiting some sort of response.

"I wouldn't if I was you but I am not you, so my point is moot." She said with a shrug. Sandy first lowered her jaw in shock but then scrunched her face back up in frustration.

"What do you mean? Being a huntress would be like-awesome! You'd get to be immortal and stuff!" Sandy explained using large, swooping gestures. Liz sighed. She could tell this was going to be a long afternoon.

"Look I seriously don't want to discuss the stupidity of abandoning your friends and family because Zackary Darnay stopped glancing at you during meals." She told her bluntly. She picked her book back up and began attempt to read it. If there was one single truth on this earth it would have to be; dyslexic plus bookworm equals _fail. _ If Sandy's cocoa skin could change color, she was certain she would be bright red.

"That's totally not-what are-I –I don't know what you're talking about!" She spat at Liz angrily. Liz cooly crossed her legs and faced the embarrassed little girl.

"So then why do you want to join the Hunters? If you have a valid reason I won't argue but if not I'm going to have to advise against it." Sandy let out a huff and tried to sit on the same bean bag as Liz. Liz of course refused to move at all so Sandy was left on the floor.

"I told you! Because all that love stuff is stupid!" She reminded with a whine. Liz bit down on her tongue so she wouldn't smack Sandy. That little, stupid whine girls have was like nails on a chalkboard to her!

"So you've been in love." Liz asked dryly raising an eyebrow. Sandy shook her head. Liz pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"What? What'd I say?" Sandy demanded. Liz shook her head and began to get up. "No sit!" She cried attempting to stop the older girl. Liz however grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door. Sandy in a desperate try to keep her from leaving grabbed at her blonde hair and yanked back. Liz yelped and gave Sandy a glare.

"Look Sandy, how can you say you don't like love if you've never even been in love? How do you know you might realize 'hey I really like kissing guys' or girls…but I don't think Artemis would have a problem with that."

"Ew! Liz don't be gross!" Sandy got up with her and attempted to keep up with her long stride. Liz was headed towards the Athena cabin, which basically was the Parthenon with all the additions Annabeth kept adding.

"Which is gross, kissing or lesbians?" She asked not looking at her.

" I don't know both I guess" Sandy rubbed her arms. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that bit of homophobia right now. So besides 'love stuff'" she said with air quotes, "why do you want to be a huntress? You suck at hunting." Sandy rolled her eyes.

"I'm better then you." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count because I have the eyesight of an 80 year old." She adjusted her glasses. Sandy chuckled a bit.

"Weird images." She said with a smile. Liz smirked.

"The lesbians or the grandma?" Sandy's smile vanished as a mixture of both images worked through her head. It was Liz's turn to laugh. It was a pretty short walk so they had arrived at the cabin. Liz sat on one of the marble benches that had been placed in the front.

"Look maybe I don't want to ever have to put up with getting my heart broken? Is that so dumb Wise Girl?" Sandy was trying to seem intimidating and strong. Unfortunately this never worked well for her. Liz remained seating and adjusted her glasses again; they slipped down her nose an awful lot.

"First of all, Wise Girl is really more of a compliment then an insult. Owl Eyes is a bit better. Secondly it's not dumb but it's not necessarily smart either."

"My mistake I'll be sure never to call you wise again." Sandy sat next to her. Liz sighed; she was secretly impressed with Sandy's comeback though.

"What I mean is, in theory yes it seems like a good idea but in practice well, you know what they say 'it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all.'" It was quiet for awhile. Liz hoped that her point had sunk in. But no, of course it didn't.

"I don't know why I even came to you; I can make my own decisions!" Sandy said getting up preparing to storm away. But before she could make her dramatic exit Liz grabbed her wrist.

"Um, you're barely twelve. What on earth makes you think you're smart enough to make a life altering decision?" Sandy ripped her wrist away.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm mature ok! Just because I'm not the daughter of Athena doesn't mean that I'm some idiot!" Liz grabbed her hand again and turned so she was facing her.

"Sandy, you haven't even had your period yet. Maybe in a few years you'll want to start to date or Zack what's his face will start to like you. Think about it!" Sandy scrunched her face again.

"How do you know about my…_time_." She asked suspiciously.

"Because you've never come out of the bathroom screaming 'I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding, someone save me!'" Liz said throwing her hands in the air, imitating Sandy. Sandy forced an angry face over her giggles.

"I wouldn't do that! I…I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to die, I don't want to get a broken heart, and I want to be a huntress!" Liz sighed. Sandy was pretty damn sure about this.

"So…you don't want to hang out with your friends anymore?" Sandy blinked and shook her head.

"I'll still hang out with you and my friends,-"

"Not during the summer. You'll be chasing monsters with a bunch of girls you don't know." Liz interrupted. Sandy rubbed her neck.

"They come here sometimes." She mumbled

"Yeah but in ten years I'm not going be coming back, neither are most of your friends. We'll be grown up. Although, out of all the times to choose to freeze your body before the pain of having your vagina bleed is a good time." Sandy just quietly muttered something else not making eye contact. Liz cursed in her head. She was certain saying 'vagina' would get some sort of nervous giggle. "Don't be an idiot Sandy, grow up a bit _then _think about it."

"You ruin everything you know that?" Sandy said before turning on her heel and going towards the volleyball court.

Liz rolled her eyes.

_Review please. _


End file.
